I'll Always Hate You More
by KelciLynn
Summary: Dan and Danielle get into a fight and he says some things he doesn't mean. It's roughly based off of "I Hate You" by Sick Puppies. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Drabble

Roughly based off of "I Hate You" by Sick Puppies

**A/N: So, listen to the song "I Hate You" by Sick Puppies. Ignore the romance aspect of it, just the hate parts. Basically, I think this is how I think Dan would feel about Danielle. Just a little one shot. **

Overview POV:

They were fighting again, like always. Saying things they thought they meant, but didn't. But it had never gone so far before.

"I regret the day that Vlad created you," Dan muttered

"I hate you!" Danielle screamed at her so-called "father."

Dan rolled his eyes, "You may think you hate me, but I'll always hate you more," he said casually, as though he didn't care about her at all.

She whipped around, stormed past him, and out their front door. She slammed the door shut behind her. There was no doubt in his mind that she was flying off angrily through the Ghost Zone, probably to some vacant area to shoot at rocks to blow off steam.

He crossed his arms over his chest and growled under his breath, his eyes flashing bright red. He usually maintained his human disguise around her, because he knew that his ghost form still slightly frightened her. He didn't know why he even cared. He didn't ask for the job of being the little brat's father. It was part of Clockwork's "conditions." He didn't have much of a choice in anything. He figured that not frightening her would probably make the job easier.

He sat down on the couch, the slam of the door still echoing in his mind. His fists were clenched tightly, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. He was angry with her, obviously. They never got along very well and she never called him anything other than Dan. They were always fighting, always screaming that they hated hated each other. Danielle had run away before. She usually came back within an hour. Usually they both uttered a little half-ass apology and went to bed.

When he looked at the clock, he realized she had been gone for over two hours. He shot out of the chair and transformed to his ghost form; he never went into the Ghost Zone looking like a human. He flew out of the lair and went to find her, figuring he'd be where she usually went. There was a vacant area in the south side of the zone, that's the place she normally went when she was angry.

He didn't find her there and instantly became worried. She'd never been gone that long before and had never not been there when he came to find her.

Thinking quickly, he went to the only other place that he thought she might be; Kitty and Johnny's lair. He flew as quickly as he could to their lair and knocked on the door.

Kitty opened it just a moment later, "Oh, Dan. We were just about to call you," she said, stepping aside to let him in.

He walked in and immediately saw Danielle on the sofa next to Johnny. She stood up when he walked in, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"I know. Let's go home," he replied. He turned to Kitty and Johnny. "Thanks."

"No problem," Johnny said, shaking his hand.

Dan and Danielle went back to their lair. When they got there, Danielle went to her room, shutting the door. Dan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, before going to knock on her door.

"What?" she asked, obviously not wanting to talk.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

He pushed open the door and walked in, sitting down in her desk chair. "We need to talk."

"Okay...?" Danielle said slowly.

"I didn't mean what I said," he told her quickly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"About regretting the day Vlad created you. I didn't mean it."

"I know that," she said. "You always say things you don't mean."

He sighed, any other day, that would have been enough. Any other day, he would have gotten up and walked out of her room, leaving her alone for the rest of the night. But not tonight. "I know I do, and I need to stop."

"Where is this coming from?" she asked.

"I was worried about you. You usually don't stay gone that long and I was... I was scared," he admitted. "I didn't know where you were." He was getting choked up on his words.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Dammit, Danielle!" he snapped. "I'm trying to say that I love you!"

She took a step back and stared at him, "What?"

"Are you going to make me repeat it?"

"You love me?"

"Of course I love you, Danielle!"

He was shocked when she threw her arms around his neck, "I love you, too."

He had never once hugged her in the year and a half he'd had her as his daughter. He patted her once on the back, then wrapped both arms around her and crushed her to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you told me," Danielle said, as she pulled away. "I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you," he said, his hand resting on her shoulder. "I've always loved you. I just hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are."

"What does that even mean?" she asked.

He groaned, "I need you, Danielle. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're important to me."

"You've never told me that before."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But now you know. I won't say those things I don't mean anymore."

"Okay," she said.

He stood up and cleared his throat gruffly. "You should probably get some sleep," he said. He bent down quickly and kissed her forehead before walking out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to make this a bit longer. I really hope you guys like it. I don't know why Dan is taking care of her, but it's adorable anyway. REVIEW! **

Overview POV:

It seemed as though a healthy dose of fear was good for him, as though it would make everything okay. Fear could be a good thing, such a helpful emotion.

Because of that simple emotion, he realized so much. He realized how much he cared for her, he realized how much he needed her in his life... He realized that he loved her. He had never loved anyone the way that he loved her. The very idea of her being hurt made him feel sick, made bile rise in the back of his throat.

Even after he'd left her, knowing things were alright between the two, he couldn't relax. He couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said to her. It was bothering him so much more than he thought it would. It was as though it was physically hurting him.

It had been a few hours and he was almost certain that she would be asleep in her room by now. He got up quietly and crept down the hall to her room. He opened the door slightly and peered in at her.

She was asleep just as he'd predicted. Her tiny body was curled up in a tight ball, probably in response to how cold he kept their lair. For the first few months, she'd complained about how cold it was. He'd always ignored her and she eventually stopped bringing it up.

He smiled a little and walked down to the hall closet. He pulled out a thicker blanket and brought it to her room, placing it over the comforter that was wrapped around her. He was about to leave, but he changed his mind and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep.

Danielle woke up and she was burning up. Wait. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. Her room was usually freezing, especially in the middle of the night. She felt someone watching him and blinked again, her eyes changing to a bright, vibrant green. She scanned the room, her eyes resting on Dan who was sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Dan?" she asked, sitting up. "What are you doing?"

He was startled at being caught, "I just came to check on you."

"Do you do this often?"

He shook his head. "It was getting chilly. I figured that you needed another blanket," he said.

"I complain about it being cold all the time, you know that."

He only shrugged in response. Danielle ran her hand over the thick brown blanket, it was soft and smelled like the strongly scented detergent Dan used. "I'm sorry if I woke you up," he said awkwardly.

"I was having a bad dream anyway," she said, shivering despite the fact that she was warm. Dan swallowed loudly, unsure of what to do.

"What was it about?"

She squirmed uncomfortably. It was still dark, but their eyes were glowing in the dark. The red orbs were focused solidly on her green ones, the gaze unwavering. "It was nothing," she mumbled.

"Danielle," he said sternly.

She sighed, "Seriously, Dan. It's not important."

"Please tell me. I'm trying here." He sounded obviously distressed.

"It was just a bad dream. That's all." She sounded confident, but Dan could see the trembling of her lower lip.

He was still uncertain of what to do. He reached over and patted her on the shoulder. To his surprise, she burst into tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked startled.

"It was terrible!" she cried.

"What was it about?"

She was crying too hard to for coherent sentences, but he picked out a few words, such as _hate_, _destabilize_, and _dead_. He blinked a few times before reaching over and pulling her onto his lap, cradling her in arms. "It's okay," he said, wiping the tears as they fell from their eyes.

"You hated me!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

His heart dropped. The words he'd used so carelessly earlier the night had caused this and it made him feel sick to his stomach. "Danielle, you know I don't hate you," he murmured.

"I know, but in my dream... You..." she trailed off.

"I don't hate you. I do _not_ hate you." He repeated the words like a mantra, beginning to rock her in his arms. "Calm down and tell me what happened in your dream. You'll feel better if you do."

She took a few deep breaths and wiped her face with the back of her hands. "I was destabilizing and you hated me. You told me that you'd be better off when I was dead." She said the words so quickly that it was hard for him to keep up, and then she was crying again.

He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes. "Danielle...sweetheart," the word tumbled out awkwardly, "I don't hate you. I would never let anything happen to you. I swear."

She nodded, sniffling loudly and he continued, "Why don't we get some chocolate milk?" he suggested in the hopes it would get her mind off her nightmare.

"Sure," she agreed. He stood up, still cradling her, and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and opened the refrigerator. He pulled two black coffee mugs out of the cupboard and began mixing milk with chocolate syrup.

"Here you go, kiddo," he said, hoisting himself up to sit beside her. They sipped in silence for a few minutes and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Feeling better?" he finally asked.

She nodded and slurped the last bit of chocolate out of her mug. He took it from her and put the mugs in the sink. He walked back to her and lifted her back into his arms. She yawned loudly and snuggled up against him, her head rested in the space between his neck and his shoulder. Somehow, it just felt right to him.

He started to carry her back to her room, thinking he would tuck her in and then go to his own room to bed. As he walked through her doorway, her arms tightened around her neck. "What is it?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" he asked before he could stop himself.

She nodded and he shut her door, carrying her to his room. He sat her down on his king sized bed. His room was black and red completely. His comforter was black and the pillows and sheets were blood red. Danielle had never been in there for more than a few minutes.

"I'll be right back." He disappeared into his bathroom for a few minutes and then came back out wearing his black silk pajamas. He was still in his human disguise, his hair dark and pulled back in a low ponytail.

Danielle curled up on the far side of the bed away from him, starting to get cold again. He crawled under the blankets and shut off the lamp, rolling his eyes at her. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.

He reached over and pulled her against him, his arms wrapped around her tightly, making her feel safe. He kissed her temple gently, his lips barely brushing her. "I love you," he told her quietly. "That will never change."

It took her awhile to respond, and he thought maybe she'd already fallen asleep. "I love you, too... Daddy," she whispered.

Dan's heart stopped for a moment and then warmth flooded through him. He felt such a strong love for her. He knew that if anything happened to her, it would destroy him more than anything else could. She was his little girl and nothing could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Always Hate You More

Chapter Three:

**A/N: Apparently I'm continuing this. Everyone seemed to like it and I can't get these ideas out of my head. Let me know what kind of things you want to see from this one. **

Overview POV:

Danielle woke up in Dan's bed alone. She sat up and realized that he'd draped another blanket over her at some point. She crawled out of the bed, immediately freezing, and walked down the hall to the living room. Dan was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She sat down in her spot at the table and watched him as he flipped pancakes. "Dan?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, hardly looking up.

"What now?"

"What do you mean?" He placed a plate in front of her and slid into his seat across from her.

"I mean...Well, does this change things?"

He raised an eyebrow, obviously puzzled. "Change what?"

"Us." She sighed loudly. "I know that you never wanted this."

"Dani, we talked about this..."

"I know, but we really didn't."

It was his turn to sigh, and he did, quite loudly. "Okay, okay." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I know what you mean. You're right. This changes everything."

A million thoughts ran through her mind, but she couldn't focus on a single one. Dan continued, reaching across the table to grasp her hand in his. "I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this." His voice was every bit as fierce and cold as it had been the first day that the agreement began. "I hated the idea of becoming attached to you..." His voice gradually got warmer. "It doesn't matter now, though. I'm attached." He cleared his throat and released her hand, "Point is, Danielle, you're stuck with me."

Danielle smiled at him, "I think I can live with that."

**A/N: I'm not sure if I'm going to write any more on this. I would like to, but I don't really have any ideas. I'm leaving it open, so if you think of anything I can put in here, review or PM me and let me know. Thanks!**


End file.
